


Finish Her

by ZerosGirl01



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: !Genderbent, Coulda woulda shoulda put smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosGirl01/pseuds/ZerosGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal Kombat sparks some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Her

 

Volpe was sitting on the couch, controller in hand and her eyes fixed on the television screen, her mouth clenched into a hard line, when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Unwilling to relinquish her hold on the controller and too competitive to lose her Kombat match, she waited for the inevitable huff and plop.

The muted footfalls stopped just behind the couch, completely out of her sight.

“You’re getting your ass handed to you.”

Volpe scowled at the screen because she refused to turn and do so at her partner.

“Thank you darling,” she said instead, her fingers mashing at the buttons, “I am well aware.” A few muttered curses fell from her lips as her character staggered and she tossed the controller away.

Niccolà scoffed at the massive amount of blood pouring from what was left of Volpe’s character.

“That’s unrealistic, Gil.”

Gilberta craned her neck over the back of the couch, “Of course it’s unrealistic - it’s a game about immortal beings forever locked in combat.” She smirked at the look her lover gave her, flipped her head back forward and took up the controller once more.

The match started again and her focus returned to the screen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Niccolà move around the couch. The huff and plop came shortly after.  She sat silently for the round, scoffed when Gilberta cheered at her win and they fell into silence again, the only sounds coming from the characters grunting and screaming on screen.

“ _Finish her._ ”

“Jesus,” Niccolà said smacking her on the shoulder, “could you not speak like that ever?”

Gilberta’s fingers flew over a series of buttons before turning her full attention to her disgruntled partner.  “So you’re telling me to,” she inclined her head and waggled her brows, “ _not_ whisper that when I make you come tonight?”

Niccolà’s narrowed her eyes, “I’m telling you to speak that way and see where you end up sleeping tonight.”

Volpe’s suggestive look remained, unperturbed by the malice in her lover’s words and look.

“I mean it Gil.” She jabbed her finger into her partner’s sternum, “Say it again or ever, _especially_ when we’re having sex and I will make you sleep under the porch like the fox you are.”

Unwavering, Volpe sat there, her eerie violet eyes locked onto Niccolà’s narrowed grey ones. A moment more, and she waggled her brows again.

Niccolà launched herself atop Gilberta, ignoring her lover’s laughter. She wrestled for control over her lover’s struggling arms for a couple seconds before pinning them to the side of her vixen’s head atop waving tufts of dark hair.

“Gil—“

“I swear to God, Gil.”

“Under the porch.”

Neither of them moved nor spoke. Only the redundant sounds of the game playing forgotten on the television screen persisted through the apartment. Niccolà continued feigning anger, Gilberta grinning up at her beloved, neither wanting to move first. Neither wanting to move at all.

Once her arms begin shaking, Niccolà smiled. She glanced from Gilberta’s violet eyes to her smirking mouth and back. She matched her partner’s smirk, and lowered herself just enough for her lips to hover over Gil’s.

“You are such a tease.” La Volpe whispered. 

“Only for you.” she said before dropping herself fully on her lover’s body and kissing her as she had been dying to since waking that morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet <3


End file.
